1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golfing aid for verifying a proper golfing stance and more particularly pertains to insuring a proper golfing stance when addressing and hitting golf balls with various clubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golfing aids for stance improvement is known in the prior art. More specifically, golfing aids for stance improvement heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of positioning the golfer's feet prior to hitting the ball are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,453 to Dirito a golf stance device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,106 to Cook discloses a golf alignment template.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,132 to Weston et al. discloses an alignment apparatus for golfers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,789 to Hickson discloses a golf stance alignment and training device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,716 to Waller discloses a golf stance alignment device.
In this respect, the golfing aid for verifying a proper golfing stance according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insuring a proper golfing stance when addressing and hitting golf balls with various clubs.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved golfing aid for verifying a proper golfing stance which can be used for insuring a proper golfing stance when addressing and hitting golf balls with various clubs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.